Love Where You Least Expect It
by cav-1016
Summary: What happens when a personal assistant and one of toughest superstars in the WWE fall for each other?
1. Default Chapter

Taylor had the perfect life or so she thought. She had a great job, a great boyfriend that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she finally began getting along with her mother. Until one day everything began to fall apart. She just found out her mom has breast cancer and has to begin treatments as soon as possible. When she found out about this she thought that Tom would be there to help her get through all of this but he decided to break it off with her after two years.This didn't bother her as much as her mother's health. Hell at least she found out his true colors before she decided to marry him. She was still young, she was only 29 and she thought that she wasn't bad looking so screw him. With all of this going on in her life she still had to focus on her job. She couldn't afford to loose that right now. It was the only thing stable in her life, she knew it was still there.It was a very stressful part of her life, but she really loved working for the WWE. Besides not everyone gets the opportunity to travel all over the place and work with great people.The stressful part of her job was the fact that she was Stone Cold Steve Austin's personal assistant and he didn't make her job easy for her. She really dreaded the thought of having to put up with his shit while she has all of these personal problems running through her mind. He has gotten used to taking advantage of her and he has a bad attitude most of the time too, but she has learned how to block him out and humor him. After she brought her mom home from the doctor, she packed her bags and headed for the airport. On the way Taylor tried to clear her head of all of her own problems so she was ready for Austin's shit as soon as she arrived at the AllState Arena in 3 hours. 


	2. love where you least expect it

Her plane landed at 5:00 and a half an hour later she was in the arena, just in time to find out that she had alot of stuff waiting on her to do. She didn't stop to talk to anyone or visit with anybody she knew she had to get to work.Taylor walked throught the hallways of the backstage area making her way to Austin's dressing room. The second she put her hand on the door knob the door door came flying open. "Jesus Christ Taylor it's about time you got here what did you do walk from the airport or something? I was wondering when you were going to drag your ass into the building." "Yeah well just because you're Mr. Punctuality and always here early, we should all just bow down at your feet. I forgot you're the rattlesnake and everything has to be perfect for you." Austin smirked he could see she was in a pissy mood. "Well since you mentioned it you could bow down at my feet to make it up to me." "Oh kiss my ass just because you're Stone Cold Steve Austin and I'm your assistant I don't have to kiss your ass and do everything you say."Taylor glared at him. "Taylor I got a match to get ready for so I'm not going to argue with you. I went over my schedule and some of my appearances with Patterson but you have to schedule the rest and figure it out." Taylor sat there figuring out his schedule and making last minute arrangements.Finally she was done for the night and she glanced at her watch. "9:45 the show should be over in a couple of minutes. I better find a drink before he gets back here barking orders at me." Taylor walked back to the catering area and got herself a bottle of water. As she was walking back Dave Hebner stopped her and told her that Steve hyper extended his knee in his match and he told her to get all of his stuff ready so she could get him back to the hotel to rest his leg. As she was getting everything ready she thought to herself "Great he is going to be in a great mood. He's a pain in the ass most of the time and now he's hurt too. His attitude is going to be 10 times worse and I have a splitting headache." She walked back into the arena and waited for Austin.Austin was limping down the hallway with one of the trainers and Dave Hebner. " Don't even tell me she is in charge of getting me to the hotel." "Stop your complaining and limp over here so I can get you into the car and it will be the faster I can get you to the hotel so you will shut up for the night already." Hebner just shook his head and helped Taylor get him into the truck. Taylor pulled out of the parking lot and started on their way to the hotel. " Can't you drive any faster Taylor? I probably could have walked faster to the hotel." "Yeah ok Steve you can't even walk, what were you going to do crawl or hop on your good leg to get there." "I don't know why they stuck me with you I could have driven myself. My leg's not that bad I just twisted it trying to get out of the ankle lock." "Well whatever, but you're still a gimp tonight so just shut up and I will get you to the hotel." Taylor was driving for awhile when she noticed austin was quiet. When she got to a light she glanced over and he had his head resting on the window.He was asleep already. "Finally some piece and quiet, he complains about my driving but he is fast asleep already." Taylor said to herself quietly. Taylor was driving when she noticed a little bar along side of the road and it was open. She decided she needed a drink. Maybe it would help her forget about about the bad day she had already after dealing with all of her personal problems at home that were still on her mind 


	3. love where you least expect it

Taylor pulled into the parking lot and nudged Austin's arm to wake him up. "Where the hell are we? What are we doing here?" "I decided to stop.I could use a drink and I figured you being the beer lover that you are you wouldn't complain. It may even make you forget about your knee bothering you." "Hell no I won't complain besides I could use a couple of beers." Taylor got out of the truck and went over to see if he needed any help. "I'm ok my knee is starting to feel better. I don't need your help." Taylor left him go and started across the parking lot. She waited for him at the door with a big smile on her face. "What the hell is so funny?" Taylor couldn't help but laugh at him he was so stubborn and he looked comical limping through the paking lot. "Nothing is funny, let's just go in." Austin and Taylor walked into the little pub and sat at a table in the back corner where no one would bother them or notice him. The waitress walked over and imediately got a huge smile on her face. While she was taking their order she kept staring at Austin. When the waitress brought their beers back she dropped her pen and made sure she bent over to pick it up where Austin could notice. Taylor just shook her head after she left. "Well it looks like Stone Cold just met another fan,didn't he?Except I think she wants more than an autograph Steve." "Well Taylor I may surprise you but I don't go for that.It's not my type." "Ok what is your style? I thought the cheap bleached blond type was your style." "No I don't go for a cheap one night stand and I don't want to screw every ringrat that shakes her ass in my face." "Oh I didn't know that you had that much class and you weren't into that." "You know Taylor you have your own bad attitude tonight.You're busting my balls alot tonight." "Well what's wrong Austin you can dish it out but you can't take it?"Taylor got up and ordered them two more beers and went to the bathroom. She got back right when the waitress was bringing them to the table. Taylor noticed that she was still trying her best to get his attention. Taylor figured she would help him out and cut him a break.She walked back to the table and sat down and grabbed Austin's hand. "So honey did you miss me?" The waitress just gave her a dirty look and left. "Thanks I didn't think she was going to give up." "No problem I figured I'd give you a break for the night." Taylor told him while she drank her beer. "I didn't think you were a beer drinker." Austin said while watching her. "What are you getting at that I'm a high maintenance type of girl? Well I'm not if you knew me and what the hell does it matter anyway?" "It doesn't matter to me really, I was just trying to have a decent conversation with you for a change since you helped me out before and I was trying to get to know you better."Taylor didn't know what to say she felt like an ass. For once he was actually trying to be nice to her instead of throwing rude remarks at her. Austin noticed it got quiet all of a sudden and he got up to get them two more beers.On his way back to the table he noticed a pool table and got an idea. 


	4. love where you least expect it

Taylor noticed the smirk Austin had on his face and she started to get curious. "You know how to play pool Taylor?" "Yeah I can play." Good Austin thought. "Well how about we make a bet?" "Ok Austin what do you have on your mind ?" "It's simple if you win, you get one night off and I will do everything you ask me to do instead of you doing everything for me. I will be your personal assistant. But if I win, for one whole day you will do everything I want you to do and I mean everything without one smartass remark or complaint. Taylor thought about what he had just said and her mind started to wander,what else could he have her do that she doesn't do already.Then she started to think as to where exactly Austin could be going with this.Austin noticed the strange look on her face. "Well is it a deal Taylor?" "It's a deal Austin but you better stick to your end of the deal." "Don't worry Taylor I'm a man of my word. After they started the game Taylor realized that she made a mistake.She had absolutely no chance in hell of winning this bet.She noticed the whole while Austin had a big smile on his face and she didn't even want to think about what he had in store for her. After he won, which was no big surprise he went and paid the tab. Austin walked back out to the table and saw the look on her face and it only made him smile even more. "Are you ready Taylor?We have to get going so I can start to figure out what you will be doing to live up to your end of our little bet. Taylor got up and followed him out of the bar and into the parking lot. "Can I have the keys I feel like driving. My knee's feeling better now." Taylor gave him the keys and they both got into the truck. Austin noticed how quiet she had gotten and decided to have some fun with her. "Besides Taylor with me driving we can get to the hotel faster and maybe I can find something for you to do so you can get started on your end of the bet." Austin saw the look on her face and he knew that he was getting into her head. The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet.Once they got there Taylor realized something. "Shit I'm screwed! I forgot that I left my bags with Julie back at the arena since I was in a hurry to get you ready and all of your stuff.I completely forgot them and on top of that I had my cell phone in one of them and I never called to confirm my room for the night. Now what do I do I have no room for the night or my clothes.Austin knew it was his fault.He was driving her nuts with his schedule and then she had to drive him there too. "Well I guess there is only one thing you can do. You will have to stay in my room until you can get everything straightened out in the morning." Taylor wasn't sure what to do.She didn't really want to stay with him all night. "No I think I'll try to find someone else to stay with for the night." "Taylor it's 3am I don't think you have much of a choice here. You can stay in my room and then as soon as they can give you your own room, you can check in in the morning. Don't worry I'm not going to try anything with you,even though you owe me from the bet.Anyway I can't just let you wander around by yourself at 3 in the morning." Even though she wasn't sure about it, she knew he was right. She really didn't have a choice. "Alright I'll stay in your room until I can check in in the morning." 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: World Wrestling Entertainment owns all of the wrestlers in this story. I own nothing except my characters.  
They got up to the room and Austin threw his bags down. Taylor noticed that he had two beds in his room and was happy to see she would have her own bed to sleep in. Austin relaxed on his bed and turned the tv on.He was getting a kick out of how nervous she seemed all of a sudden.She always had an attitude or had something to say but now she didn't and he was enjoying it. Taylor sat down on the other bed but couldn't get comfortable.She was always around him and had to put up with him but never in his hotel room alone with him.This was new to her, she just told herself she had to get through this for a couple of hours until the morning. She decide to take a hot shower to help her relax but she needed something clean to wear. "Steve do you have a shirt or something I could wear? I want to get cleaned up and try to get some sleep." "Yeah no problem." Austin put down the remote and searched through one of his bags. "Here you can use this." He threw one of his trademark Stone Cold shirts on the bed next to her.Taylor picked up the shirt and went into the batroom and turned the water on while she got undressed. She tried to forget about everything that went wrong that day as the hot water trickled down her body. She had all of her problems at home,Austin started to give her a bad day,she forgot all of her stuff,and then to top it off she lost the bet to him and she knew he was going to put her through hell by making her live up to her end of it.She got out of the shower ,dried off and got dressed.His shirt was long enough that it almost came down to her knees and she noticed it smelled just like him.Taylor straightened herself up and grabbed all of her stuff.She walked back out into the room and he was still sitting on the bed watching tv. Austin watched her walk across the room.At that moment he was happy she forgot her clothes and had to borrow something.He never took notice until now but she really had a nice body.She had long slender legs,and all the right curves in all the right places.He watched her as she pushed her long dirty blond hair out of her face. "I really need to get laid already and just forget about relationships."He thought to himself as he tried to clear his head of those thoughts and calm his body down. He decided he needed a shower now and grabbed clothes out of his bag and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Taylor wondered what got into him.He got all quiet ,picked up took off into the bathroom. She heard the water start up as she layed back on her bed and rested her head against the headboard.She heard the water stop and then shortly the door opened up and Austin came out in only a black pair of boxers. "This is great." She thought to herself as she looked over at him bent over his bag with his chest and back still glistening with water. "I'm trying to not think about this and he comes out in only boxers." Taylor never really found him attractive before but maybe that was because she always thought of their realationship in a professional level.But how could she not notice him now.He basically came out hear and shoved his body in my face.She looked at his tan muscular chest and back.As he moved she could see all of his muscles move with him.He flexed the muscles in his arms while he finished drying off . The main thing that she always noticed about him was his piercing blue eyes.Austin threw the towel on the chair and put on his famous what tshirt.Taylor took a deep breath and Austin noticed it.He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking at him. He layed back down on the bed and she was flipping through the channels on the tv but couldn't find anything to keep her interest.Taylor threw the remote on the bed and got up to look out the window to try and take her mind off of what she knew she shounldn't be thinking about. Austin noticed how she seemed frustrated and nervous while she was standing there.She couldn't stand still and she seemed to be in deep concentration about something. He wasn't sure what it was but he decided to have some fun with her. 


End file.
